Hidden Secrets Revealed
by Kamon772
Summary: It had been some time since Goliath and the others have come to live back at Castle Wyvern and then some more on top of that since anything that major happened either. However when something major does happen many things that have been hidden from the Manhattan Clan come to light one after another. Changing their lives in ways they would have never thought possible


At the crack of dawn; up at the Castle Wyvern on top of the Eyrie Building the tallest skyscraper in NYC. Fox Xanatos waited for Elisa come down from the towers after doing another night mission with the Manhattan Clan, who just went into hibernation for the day. It had been some time since Goliath and the others have come to live back at Castle Wyvern and then some more on top of that since anything that major happened either. It was during this time that Elisa and Fox have kind of become friends to certain degree

Elisa Maza came down the stairs a little tired and hope of getting a good nap before heading out to do her day job as a police detective. She saw Fox standing alone, with a look across her face to tell Elisa it meant no good

"Is something up?" she asked

"Yes, I have bad news about your sister Beth. She was arrested upstate a month ago and is locked up at some unknown prison on chump up charges that even my own informers have no idea about" Fox told her

"No way. She did say about going upstate for collage issues" Elisa snap out baffled by the news, knowing  
how good Fox informers are "yet, we didn't hear from her for that amount of time."

"Well, call in sick and let go and find out why. I have a helicopter ready to go on the pad" Fox just said by dragging her toward the helio-port on the roof.

After an hour later the helicopter make it to an isolated area deep inside the Adirondack Mountains to find the prison. Elisa opened her eyes from the nap to see it "why the hell a prison being here in no man land?"

"I agree with you and it giving me the willies" Fox said seeing there was only one narrow snaky road in between two mountains that was heavily guarded.

After a while they manage to get permission to land outside the prison and the copter had to leave right away after drop off "Elisa they told my pilot that we will call for him to return."

"OK, but I still didn't like this. If it wasn't for my sister, I would say hell with it and leave ourselves" Elisa said staring up at the high tall walls with gun posts at each corner "will Fox, you want to lead the way."

Once inside Fox did all the talking at the main office that she noticed right off that both of them were surrounded by armed guards "my name is Fox Xanatos and this is my friend Elisa Maza, who has heard that her sister Beth Maza was imprisoned here and we would like to know…"

Before Fox could finish the man behind the desk spoke as he was an android robot "Fox Xanatos: married to David Xanatos: mother to Peter Xanatos: former Janine Renard daughter to Halcyon and Anastasia Renard: father Halcyon Renard owner of Cyberbiotics Corporation: outstanding criminal record once member of the Pack; wanted for return to prison."

"Eliza Maza: Parents to Peter and Diane Maza: sibling to Derek and Beth Maza: City of New York Police Detective, second class of the 23rd Precinct: Single: sexual partner: Goliath: outstanding criminal record escape prisoner from the Island of New Olympus; wanted for return to prison."

"What" both females screamed out unison, seeing they became overpowered by the guards and gagged.  
The desk officer said "take the two wanted criminals inside to be…"

Elisa and Fox were sent to a lab where they saw none other then Dr. Anton Sevarius. The man that had been employed by a number of people had effect equal amount of people in both there their lives or the years.

"Welcome to my lab, ladies" he told them

"What the meaning of this" Fox demand

"Have you done something to my sister" Elisa demand giving him a deadly serious stare. This man had already turned her brother into the mutate now known as Talon so there was no telling what he could have done if he was behind Beth being taken.

Not really telling the two woman anything he only motion to have the two woman strapped down to a lab table and he went about preparing what he had planned for them. Beth Maza was merely the bait he had used to get them her as his current employers wanted them both returned to prison. However rather then just taking them back as they were as part of his payment he was allow to experiment on them before they were to be turned over. Something he had wanted to do so quite some time now and could finally go about doing it now.

Elisa and Fox fought with their abductors beforehand to be fully stripped and strapped down tightly unto two separate metal lab tables. Both knew that is wasn't going to end well with either of them as small white lab towels where passed over their private parts, with Elisa screaming out once more "Sevarius answer me, what have you done with my sister."

Patience my dear, patience is, the two most powerful warriors are patience and time; Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy" Anton said with an evil smile of satisfaction "for you wait long enough what goes around comes around and here you are my humble quests once again. Yes, about Beth Maza if you must know."

He went over to curtain to slide it open from one size to shown a young stone gargoyle woman with expression of utter shock in stone. Dr. Anton Sevarius' then explains "this is your sister, Beth Maza in hibernation state; like it; because I do!"

"After doing some thinking I thought why should your brother be all alone without his siblings" Sevarius said "siblings need to stick together after all"

"It your fault that he was transformed in the first place" Elisa yelled at him

Ignoring her Sevarius continued on with what he was saying.

"How did I come across this thought well I am going to transform you as well Ms. Maza. So way leave poor Beth her alone as the only human left among her siblings" he said as patted her stone head.

"I hope you rot in deepest pit of hell" Elisa said with nothing but pure venom in her tone and expression to match as well.

"Well revenge is a dish best serve cold or in this case stone cold" Sevarius laughed patting the stone Beth on the back as that upset her balance causing her to wobble back and forth for few moment.

Sevarius then grabbed a needle from table that was near by the stone Beth and then began walking towards the middle Maza sibling.

Elisa then tried moving away from the deranged doctor started coming towards her with needle that she knew contained nothing she wanted anything to do with. Although all her attempted to avoid ended in when the needle's content was injected directly into her aorta. He watched with rather pleased smile on his face as Elisa was riving in pain as her body was being transformed.

After about ten minutes of this Elisa's transformation had completed itself and noticed something very interesting about it.

It was not that she was a gargoyle now that was not shocking to her as this was what she was expecting after all that what happened to Beth.

What was shocking to her was that she was not turning to stone despite the fact that it was daytime as Beth had obvious done herself. Also she noticed that her gargoyle form did not have any wings and her legs were not shaped like a gargoyle but still human shaped. Her feet though were still that of a typical gargoyles. Roughly talon shaped, with three arched toes each ending in a powerful claw, and a fourth toe on each heel that points backward like that of a bird of prey.

Elisa's attention was drawn away from her unique gargoyle by the flash of a camera. Sevarius then waving the picture that he just took and looked at it then back at Elisa very pleased with himself.

"It seem that my new and improved gargate mutagen worked. Its rather fitting that it worked with you at least but it make sense as you were used as the base for it after all"

Sevarius then explained that during those few days that everyone in Manhattan that watched Demona's broadcasting a spell turned to stone at night. He had managed to get piece of Elisa's stone form and mixed it into this new gargate mutagen that managed to switched their biology so that they turn to stone at night instead of the day.

Elisa's complexion immediately went pale when she realized what this meant exactly.

"That's right both you and Goliath are the same race but can never be together since you turn to stone a night and he turns to stone during the day" Sevarius told her.

While Elisa was still in shock over not only not being able to have relationship with Goliath but now they would never see each other again as flesh and blood.

What happened next was Elisa still strapped to the lab table to see the mad scientist grabbing another syringe and slowly went toward Fox lab table to inject her with an unknown serum; knowing it was bad.  
Elisa erupts in fit of gargoyle rage over what Sevarius has done to her and now what he was going to do to her best friend to roar out "NOOOOO BASTARD!"

He quickly turned around to see and forgot that her hands were nearly human; yet had five sharp talons to them to begun slicing unto the straps "now, now, be a nice little gargoyle girl and calm down for your Daddy."

He quickly went back to the table to drop the one hand in hand a grab a powerful sleeping syringe to inject Maza just before becoming fully freed to attack toward him.

Elisa felt the drug slowly a first overtaking her to slow down the advancement to finally halt altogether; yet still standing at first to see the truth of what she has become a land gargoyle in the lab mirror; minus of wings and tail. But saw her raven hair changed to pure white and brown tanned, with an increased bust line "you made me into Delilah!"

"Of course, I did" Anton helped her back to the table being she was not drained of anger "I told you I took a piece of Demona's stone and just use the same gargate mutagen to make Delilah. Have you forgotten Detective Maza, her DNA is of yours and Demona to start with, making your transformation so easy and I also use it on your baby sister, without the stone. So she can awake at night to make a perfect mate for Thailog."

"NOOOO" Elsa cried out to just pass out from the syringe shot.

Elisa started blink as she started come too again. Looking around she noticed that she was strapped down and started struggling wondering why she was here.

Then she looked over to see that gargoyle inside a cage and noticed that it looked a lot like her younger sister Beth.

That when it all came flooding back to her.

Consumed by gargoyle rage she was cursing Sevarius so much that she would cause a sailor to blush.

"Really know as it seem that you really embraced the gargoyle rage aspect of your new" the doctor said

Elisa just stared at him with her burning red eyes as began snapping at him and struggling to break herself free. Despite having the same hair and bust size as Delilah. As land gargoyle her overall look was still more similar to her old human self(though she had talons instead hands and feet). That brown skin of hers had become more orange color leaving her close to when she and everyone else in Manhattan had been turned into gargoyle once before by Puck's magic.

"Apparently you seem to unable to control your temper once you really lose it..." Anton said but stopped when he noticed Elisa managed to free herself her unchecked rage increase her gargoyle strength even more.

Down on all fours as in this state, Elisa was more of akin to gargoyle beast at the moment then a normal gargoyle. Her head shifting to Sevarius she look ready to pounce and would have as there nothing he could do as he did not expected this. Fully expected this to be his end instinctively closed his eyes but when nothing happened he opened them again to see that Elisa was frozen in mid pounce.

It seem that luck is on my side the doctor laughed as he walked over to where the berserker land gargoyle was frozen in place. From the tips of her talon feet he saw that they were turning to stone and crawl up her body slowly but surely at steady pace.

"Why so serious" Anton said in joking tone as he managed to mess with her facial expression turning that look of pure rage into smile right before her face turned to stone leaving Elisa as stone statue for the night.

Listening to something that told him to duck, he did so just in time to avoid being struck but piece Beth Maza's stone skin as she reverted back flesh and blood thus breaking out the thin stone skin leftovers that now incased her body.

Beth had a lot of question about what was going on. She looked at herself and saw she was gargoyle, looked at statue of gargoyle that looked like her older sister, and even noticed the doctor that claimed he was giving her shot in order to check something after she had been came here for something her college advisor told her to.

"Good evening, Detective Maza's younger sister. Your sister would greet you as well but she is stone at the moment so that is going to be happening any time soon" Anton told her.

Beth in turned did look a lot like Delilah, but much younger and a much larger bust line that Beth inherited from her grandmother along with wings and tail; but with short boyish white hair cut "what you done to US; Doctor Sevarius!"

"Improvement that what my dear and you look MARRVELLLOUS" Anton said as he injected the new and new and improved gargate mutagen into Fox aorta, who had gagged previously to shut her foul mouth of cursing him down to nothing "Mrs. Xanatos, will be joining our little party shorty and I wonder what kind of gargoyle; she will entertain us with, I do hope a Fox to match her namesake or even a timber wolf to know how vicious she can get."

Beth saw she had sharp talons to temp slashing onto the cage bars. But as soon the talons touched the bars she received a jolted blot of electrical charge to knock her unto the cage floor "OUCH that was smart. What are trying to kill me in here?"  
"well Beth then please don't touch any of the bars" Anton laugh out, watching Fox going into convulsions as if she was having an epilepsy attack "hum, never seen this before. I should record it for future references."

Fox was transforming, yet not into a hybrid gargoyle. But, she was having something done that course her Third Race blood to overpower her human blood (Titania is the wife of Oberon and queen of the Third Race is Fox's mother). In which Anton Sevarius had no idea that she and hybrid human/sprite "what do we have here, Mrs. Xanatos."

Fox was changing into being an identical copy of her mother as an elf; tall, slender long elf ears and minty green skin. Anton was shock to see the mouth gag magically disappeared to make a very irritated elf speak out, with flaming red eyes "your arse is mine, Sevarius."

Derek, Elisa, and now Beth seem to have one similar thing in common. A lost of temper post transformation was something that all three siblings shared. With Elisa and Beth on top that they had a gargoyle temper and rage to boot. Derek was not turned into a gargoyle per say so he did not have to deal with the full gargoyle temper or rage.

His sister were a different story. Beth was fuming as this ma...no that was not was not human. There was no human that would willingly do this to so many people without caring. This was a monster that was harming her family. He harmed her family he must pay ran through her mind.

Thus with eyes starting to glow bright white, Beth grabbed the bars to her cage.

"Really Ms. Maza you were warned they were wired with an electrical charge" Anton told her while trying to check his eyes on Fox who causing her straps that kept her strapped to the table to disappear magically just like the gag in her mouth.

The shock did not scared Beth this time around in fact it just anger her further as she wanted to do what Elisa wanted before the setting sun turned her to stone. Since Beth was turned into a normal gargoyle she had the strength of one as well. Elisa being a land gargoyle that still look relatively human (when compared to other gargoyles) was only able to summon the strength she did in her berserker state.

Her youngest sister on the other hand when she entered the same berserker rage she was able rip the bars of her cage off. Using both of her hands the bars up and throw them aside.

"Now you will pay. I will get revenge for what you done to us" Beth growled as her berserker state left her with still enough rational thought that she was able to speak.

When grabbed Sevarius with one talon and about rip out his heart with the other she noticed a strange disc that latched onto her chest. Dropping the mad doctor she looked at the disc for second before it went off and moment later Beth was turned to stone again.

"What took you so long" Aton said as Beth once again had shocked expression on her face as the feel of turning to stone at night broke through her berserker state.

The disc on Beth chest was specialized disc that when activated simulated real sunlight thus causing a gargoyle's body to go into it stone sleep state.

"Look that gargoyle girl was nothing compared to get this one under control as she might be the Queen's daughter and somehow cause to become just like her mother but were luckily that even though Third Race blood is now dominant. Her now dormant human blood is still there. Otherwise this might not have worked" they said.

Fox was frozen inside a crystal with shocked expression on her face as well.

"That was something that took me centuries to find and I had to use just to keep her from killing you the moment you took your eyes off her. You better hurry out get that gargoyle chained or chained up. The magic in that disc is not going to last all night" a renegade Third Worlder told him

The meanwhile back in the big Apple at the Eyrie Building Goliath and Talon were called in by David Xanatos up at the Castle Wyvern to tell him tell them of the missing ladies "Talon are you sure you haven't seen your sister and my wife all day."

"Not a word from neither of them" Talon said worried and I hope my baby sister whereabouts are not among them either?"

"What of Beth whereabouts are you speaking of" Goliath cut in "Elisa told me that she was upstate doing collage issues."

"Well that it; my folks lost all contact with her for some time period now and her phone also been shut off."  
"Yeah the same with Fox" David said "and I cannot get through with Elisa phone to even use radar to spot there locations."

"Something is afoot here" Goliath grunted out seeing Elisa partner rushing up to them on the roof near the helio-port "perhaps Matt Bluestone has good news for us."

"No" Matt replied out of breath "all I got for you is the tape measure on the phone that I thought I lost awhile back it was from Elisa yesterday morning that she was going with Fox to find Beth upstate and using a copter from right here."

"Cannot be so" David yell out in anger, nothing left these pad for days and no one reported any mission of any kind."

Let's check the pilots to see if they knew of one that Fox ordered one" Matt said seeing one of the pilots begun to make a dash for it "or perhaps that guy know and not telling; after him."

"Also my required payment has just doubled" the Rouge Third Worlder told Sevarius.

"What do you mean as I already pay you a small fortune" Aton yelled waving his hand slapping Beth's stone face in the process.

Though luckily the disc on her chest was not disturbed so she remained a statue.

"Look you paid me to deal with at very least one gargoyle and possibly two mutates. What I see here is two gargoyles and a daughter of Titania. You were lucky I just happened to have a crystal able to contain some of her power" they informed him

"I still do not see why I should pay you more then we already agreed upon" Aton told him.

"Want me to release them as my magic and crystal are only thing keeping them from killing you" the rouge asked.

Coming to an understanding the payment was increased as per their request and the mad doctor sometime later came with another injection for Fox. It was applied to the crystal itself and from their seeped into Fox's now elf body.

Standing back Aton stood there watched as her elf like ears turned into pair of fox ears, her hands and feet into a pair of fox paws, and from the base of her spine a bushy fox tail grew in.

Fox was now not only a elf but a fox girl as well causing her to look more like her namesake.

The rouge rogue third-worlder de Paris released Fox from the incarcerate crystal being she was still out cold from the transformation and placed an enchanted collar onto her to keep her in check "this will keep her under your control; but beware Anton, she of the third race and can be crafty to outwit you, when you least expect it."

O ye of little faith in me wisdom, I see" Anton said smiling down unto his newest anthropomorphic hybrid creation sleeping soundly.

Hearing the sprite walked off in case she awaked to see him present as the mad doctor whispered down upon her "I'm so sorry that I'm going to miss you and Elisa company, when the Olympians come and take you both to New Olympus for prison. You see they don't want any mortal human being on their hybrid island and they paid me greatly to see it doesn't happen.

"Oh yes, fear not about Beth; she being groom to be Thialog new love interest. Too bad you will not remember our little chat when you awake; would've love your expression over it."


End file.
